Project Mercer Article L
CAUTION. ARTICLE L DETAILS FAILED NERVE GAS, NERVE GAS CAUSED HORRIFIC EFFECTS ON SUBJECTS. READ WITH CAUTION Experimental nerve gas named Redacted logs ------------------------------------------------ Ingredients: 500 mg. Chlorine gas 30 g. 3-Quinuclidinyl Benzilate Redacted Redacted 1 oz. Bromine gas ------------------------------------------------ Log 1; test Test subject status: Normal Time passed: 24 Hours 4 Test subjects placed in study chamber, Supplied with assorted books, 4 beds, a bathroom, a dining table, A first aid kit. Subjects don't appear to be acting strange in any way, according to psychological evaluation performed on experiments before test began. Gas levels: 0% Log 2; Test subject status: Normal Time Passed: 1 week Subjects carry on normal day procedures Gas levels: 2% Log 3; Test subject status: Mild Insomnia, minor auditory hallucinations Time Passed: 2 weeks Subjects noted to hear others speaking when they aren't, subjects also fall asleep later than normal Gas levels: 5% Log 4; Test subject status: Major Auditory Hallucinations, Minor visual hallucinations, Mild insomnia Time Passed: 1 month Subjects report seeing shadows in the corners of their eyes, Hearing screaming and white noise. Subjects fall asleep 2 hours later than recorded on control test. Gas levels: 10% Log 5; Test subject status: Extreme Hallucinations, Major insomnia, Paranoia Time Passed:1.5 Months Subjects actively avoid each other, Subjects claim they see dark, shadow men with rabbit heads referred to as Entity A hiding in the corners of the room, Subjects collapse from exhaustion due to fear of going to sleep Gas levels: 15% Log 6; Test subject status: Extreme Hallucinations, Major Insomnia, Major Paranoia, Self Harm. Time Passed: 2 months Subjects complain about being watched and judged by Entity A, Subjects are noted to peel skin off of arms and legs, Claiming Entity A did it, Subjects refuse medical treatment. Gas levels: 20% Log 7; Test subject status: Subject 2 and 4 Deceased, Subject 3 in serious need of medical help, Subject 1 medically insane Time Passed: 3 months Subjects 1 and 3 attacked Subject 2 at 1700 hours on day 75. Subject 3 tore right hand off and is heavily bleeding. subject 1 complains about smell coming from severed hand. (Further investigation required) Subject 4 was noted to stare at a mirror for an hour before collapsing, Autopsy reveals Subject 4 died from Cervical fracture and puncture wound in the pharynx. Subjects appearances have notably been modified, Subjects faces are sunken, eyes are bloodshot, Subjects are malnourished. Remaining Subjects appear hostile toward each other. Subjects Vomit periodically. Gas levels: 25% Log 8; Test subject status: Escaped containment, Subjects Terminated Time Passed: 3.5 months Subjects escaped containment and attacked 8 members of the facility team, Killing 2 of them. Lockdown was enforced and subjects were shot on sight, Experiment was terminated Final Gas level: 30% Autopsies of corpses: Blood contained unusually high amounts of Potassium and Nitrogen, Subjects would have died within estimated 3 days if they were not prematurely killed. Severe damage and deterioration to subjects nervous and vascular systems. Blood exposed to regular atmosphere starts to crystallize. Acid detected in lungs, Compound chemical consists mainly of Chlorine. Digestive systems noted to be rotting, resulting in inability to digest foods resulting in malnourishment. Remaining Gas canisters safely disposed, Project no longer continued. Nerve Gas banned by the FDA [Return_to_projects] [Home]